When kids get involved
by mirdaishan
Summary: Lindsey Willows finds out Warrick likes her mom and Sara likes Grissom. And she's going to get the two couples together!
1. The plan

**The plan**

She knew it for sure. It just couldn't be wrong: Warrick loved her mom.

Lindsey stepped back from the window. When she had heard her mom's car pull up the drive way, she had felt deep inside of her she had to watch the scene from the window. And it turned out that it was the right thing to do: she had just seen how Warrick had walked her mom to the door to make sure she got home safely. Lindsey felt excited: was she going to get a new dad? She surely hoped so!

A few minutes later, Lindsey heard her mom come upstairs. She pretended to be asleep when her mom entered. "Lindsey, sweetie, are you awake? It's time to get up. You have to go to school." Lindsey sat up. "Hi, mom. How was work?" "You don't want to know, darling," her mom smiled. "Come on, you have to get up."

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I come with you tonight?"

Surprised, her mom turned around. "But why, Lindsey?"

"I want to ask Sara something."

"Oh."

She saw her mom was still surprised. "Please, mom?"

"Oh, well, okay then," her mom gave in. "But just to ask Sara something, deal?" "Deal," Lindsey smiled.

* * *

That evening her mom took her to the lab. "Let's find Sara right away." The young woman was in the break room with Greg. "Hey, Linds," Greg said. "Hi, Cath, good to see you, I need your help with something." "Let's do it right away," Catherine said. "Honey, I want you to stay right here with Sara, Sara, you'll watch her, won't you?" She left the break room with Greg. "Sara, I need to talk to you," Lindsey immediately blurted out. "Sure, Linds, what is it?" Sara asked. 

"What do you do when you know two people love each other, but won't tell each other?"

Sara was shocked by her question. "I… Um…"

"Good evening." Grissom entered the break room.

"Hi, Uncle Gris!" Lindsey quickly got up to hug him.

"Hi, Lindsey, good to see you," he smiled. "Hi, Sara. You look nice tonight."

"Oh, thanks."

Lindsey saw Sara blush after Grissoms compliment. Suddenly it hit her: Sara loved Grissom! No wonder she was so shocked after the question, she of course thought the question was about her and Grissom! Lindsey quickly hid a giggle. This was great! She wanted uncle Grissom to be happy and she wanted her mom to be happy. She knew what she had to do: she was going to get her mom together with Warrick and Sara together with Grissom!

* * *

As soon as Lindsey got home, she started to think about her plan. Working on her mom and Warrick should be easy enough, but how was she going to get Sara and uncle Grissom together? To do that, she had to be there where they were: the lab. That meant she had to get rid of her babysitter first. She knew exactly how. 

She called up the girl who always watched her and told her that her mom didn't want her as a babysitter anymore. "She hated the way you looked after me," she told the older girl.

Of course, her mom was furious when the girl didn't show up that evening. "It's okay, mom, I'll go with you," Lindsey said. "Well, looks like I don't have a choice," her mom sighed. "Let's go!"

* * *

After her mom had started to work, Lindsey went to the locker room. She quickly slipped a note into Sara's locker and one into Grissom's. This had to work! 

When she had taken care of the notes, she hid. The first one to enter the locker room was Sara. She opened her locker and the note fell out. "What the…" She picked up the note.

"Dear Sara, I can't bear to be without you for another minute. Please meet me outside at the parking lot at seven thirty. Signed, the man of your dreams."

Lindsey saw the woman's cheeks blush just before she rushed outside. A huge smile appeared on her face. Part one complete!

Grissom entered five minutes later. He too found the note. It was the same as Sara had found, only 'man' had been changed into 'woman' and 'Sara' into 'Gil'. Intently, Lindsey waited what he'd do. Yes, he rushed outside. Part two had succeeded as well!

Part three involved her mom and Warrick. Just before she planned to go outside, she went to the break room and asked: "Mom, can Warrick come to dinner with us?" Her mom nearly chocked on her coffee. "Please, mom, can he?" she begged. "Please, Warrick?" "I don't mind coming to dinner, Linds, if it's okay with your mom," Warrick said. "Cath?" "Yeah, why not?" Catherine quickly said. "How about tomorrow then? We both have a night off." "Excellent," Warrick nodded. "I'll look forward to it."


	2. Action

**Action**

At seven thirty, Lindsey had hidden behind some cars at the parking lot. Sara was the first to step outside. Lindsey had to smile when she saw the woman had applied make-up and brushed her hair.

Five seconds later, Grissom stepped outside. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "I got a note from someone that said I had to meet him here," she answered. "Did you write it?" "No, I got exactly the same note," he said, surprised. He showed her the note and they compared them. "It's the same handwriting," Grissom noticed. "Someone set us up."

_Oh, please, don't go back inside!_ Lindsey begged silently.

"Well, while we're here, maybe we could… talk?" Sara suggested.

"Okay, let's talk," Grissom said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Sara replied.

"Sara, I…"

"No, Grissom, don't. I'm not blind. And not deaf. I really heard you say I looked nice yesterday."

"You did. Is it a crime to say you look nice?"

"No, but I… Gris, you know how I feel about you, I'm sure you do. I just want to know… do you feel the same about me?"

Lindsey listened intently. _Say yes, uncle Grissom, say yes!_

"I don't know what to say, Sara," she heard Grissom say.

"Lindsey? Where are you?"

Lindsey could have killed her mom at that moment!

"Oh, hey, Sara, hey, Gris, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Sara rushed inside. Without caring about what her mom or Grissom would think, Lindsey rushed inside too. "Sara? Sara!" She found the woman in the locker room, crying.

"Sara, calm down, I'm sure he loves you too." She hugged the beautiful woman.

"You wrote the notes, didn't you?" Sara blubbered. Lindsey smiled. "Yes. And I'm not stopping till you two are together. Or my mom and Warrick."

"Cath likes Warrick?" Sara asked in amazement. All of a sudden, the tears were gone.

Lindsey nodded. Sara laughed. "Unbelievable!"

"Linds?" Catherine appeared in the locker room. "Oh, there you are, honey. Oh, hi, Sara, is something wrong?"

"I… um… I'm taking the rest of the night off," Sara said. "Will you tell Grissom, please?"

"Sure," Catherine said.

"Mom? Can I go with Sara?" Lindsey suddenly asked. It was her fault the woman was feeling bad and she wanted to make it up to her.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure Sara doesn't…"

"No, it's okay," Sara said. "I'll drop her off at your place in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked. Sara wiped her last tears away and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Spending the night at Sara's turned out to be great fun. Sara treated Lindsey as a young woman, not as the thirteen-year-old she really was. Lindsey made Sara tell everything about Grissom and she found out Sara had been in love with him forever.

"You two should so get together!" Lindsey said. Sara smiled weakly. "I don't think that'll ever happen, sweetie."

Lindsey smiled. Not if she could do something about it!

* * *

But first things first. Sara dropped her off at home in the morning and she started to work on her other plan: her mom and Warrick. After school, she went to the library and the supermarket. Her old babysitter had taught her how to cook and now she wanted to cook something really nice for her mom and possibly her future dad.

Her mom had to work extra during the day, so when she got home, Lindsey was already busy in the kitchen. "I didn't know you could cook, honey," her mom said. "But it sure smells delicious!" Lindsey smiled proudly. She knew she hadn't always been a sweet, good girl, but this time she wanted things to be right!

After she had finished cooking most of the dinner, Lindsey helped her mom get ready. "You should wear this, mom… and this, you'll look amazing in it. And let me do your hair for you!"

"Lindsey, you make it sound like it's a date!" her mom laughed.

"Just do it," Lindsey said.

"Okay, I'll do it, calm down. I'll do it."

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock, Warrick rang the doorbell. Lindsey was setting the table, but she made sure she heard everything.

"Hi, Cath."

"Hi, Warrick, come on in."

Lindsey peeked round a corner. Ah, how sweet, he had brought her flowers **and **he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look very nice, Cath."

"Oh, thanks, Warrick."

Lindsey giggled when she saw her mom blush, but then she hurried back to the kitchen. Her mom and Warrick entered. "Hey, Linds," Warrick said.

"Hi, Warrick," Lindsey smiled innocently. "You hungry?"

"You better be, Lindsey has been cooking all afternoon!" her mom said.

"Oh, wow, then I am hungry," Warrick smiled.

When they had all sat down, Lindsey sat up. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I have a huge math test tomorrow! I better do some studying!" She rushed out of the kitchen and hid.

"Right…" Warrick said. "Do you believe her?"

"No!" Catherine laughed. "I think she's setting us up."

"Should she?"

Catherine blushed again.

"Come on, let's eat, I want to see what your daughter has made!"

Lindsey thought the dinner was pretty boring. They talked about old cases and other uninteresting things. After dinner, Warrick offered to do the dishes.

"Don't be silly, it's my house," Catherine said.

"Let me at least help you then."

"I won't say no to that!"

Lindsey waited impatiently for some action. When was Warrick going to kiss her mom? He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her for one second! But no, he just helped her doing the dishes. He turned on the hot water tap a little too far and some water fell on the floor. Catherine slipped and fall right into his arms. They only stared at each other, they didn't say anything.

_Oh, come on! _Lindsey thought as their faces got closer. _Kiss her, Warrick! Kiss her!_


	3. Success

**Success**

Before Warrick and Catherine could share a loving kiss, the phone rang. Lindsey hated the person on the other end of the line!

"Catherine Willows. Who? Sorry, I think you've dialed the wrong number. No, it's okay. Bye."

Catherine looked up from the phone, she seemed a little embarrassed. "Wrong number?" Warrick asked. "Yeah, you know, those things happen," Catherine replied. "So… um… would you… um… like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure, coffee sounds great. Shall I… give you a hand?"

"No, thanks, I'm alright."

Lindsey thought while her mom made coffee. She had to do something! Suddenly it hit her. That should work!

When her mom had brought the two coffee mugs to the living room, Lindsey walked in. "Mom, can you give me a quick hand with my math test?"

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Statistics say that thirty-six percent of the world population is in love, but afraid to tell the other person. If the world population is six-and-a-half billion, how many people is that?"

Her mom's cheeks turned bright red after the question. Warrick replied: "You have to calculate how much thirty-six percent of six-and-a-half billion people is. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes, Warrick, I do. Thanks for your help, you're the best!"

Lindsey pretended to go back to her room, but she hid in the hallway instead so she could see everything. Her mom slowly drank her coffee. Suddenly, Warrick spoke: "Catherine, are we part of that thirty-six percent?" Again, Catherine blushed. "I… um… don't know."

"I know I am, I just don't know if you are."

Catherine smiled. "I think you just made yourself part of the other sixty-four percent."

"But I still don't know where you are."

Lindsey felt her heart starting to beat faster when her mom leaned closer to Warrick. "Guess." It was almost a whisper, but Lindsey could still hear it. She had to try really hard not to shout out of happiness when her mom and Warrick finally kissed. Yes, her mom was back, she was in love again! Lindsey didn't stay to watch any longer, she was clever enough to know what was going to happen. Happily, she went back to her room and fell down on her bed. One of her plans had worked!

* * *

In the morning, Warrick sat at the breakfast table when Lindsey woke up. She could see him smiling at her mom. _How sweet!_ She quickly took a shower and got dressed.

"Good morning, mom. Hi, Warrick, here again or still here?"

"Um… still here."

"Oh…"

Lindsey smiled at her mom. "Not another word from you, young lady," her mom warned. A giggle escaped her. "I mean it, young lady!" Catherine said. But then she smiled. Lindsey knew she couldn't fool her mom – she knew her mom knew it was her plan to get them together.

"You'll have to thank me, though," Lindsey teased her mom. "Oh, really?" her mom said. "How?"

"Take me with you to the lab tonight. Please! It's a matter of life and dead!"

"Wow, that sounds serious, Linds," Warrick grinned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just have something else I need to do," Lindsey said. Her mom immediately looked up. "Okay, who are you trying to get Sara together with? Greg or Nick?" "None of both," Lindsey replied. "Just let me do my thing and you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Luckily for her, Lindsey's mom was curious enough to take her. Of course Ecklie had something to say about it. "Catherine, you can't bring your daughter with you every shift!"

"Watch me," Catherine calmly said. She pushed Lindsey into the break room. "This is the last time I'm bringing you, you do know that." Lindsey smiled. "I do. You just get to work and I'll promise I'll be good."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will…" Shaking her head, her mom left the break room to get to work. Lindsey giggled and went to look for Grissom. She found him in his room.

"Hi, uncle Grissom!"

The older man looked up from his papers.

"Hey, if it isn't my favorite thirteen-year-old! Come and give me a hug!"

She complied with his request. Then she said: "Uncle Grissom, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, really?" He smiled at her. "What about then, Linds?"

"Sara."

His reaction was hard to describe. He seemed scared, but pleased at the same time, and surprised, but yet not to surprised that Sara was what she wanted to talk about.

"Linds, I know you have been trying to set us up, darling. You wrote those notes."

Without hesitating she nodded. "Yep, I did, I'll confess. But you should have written it."

"Lindsey, darling, I'm Sara's supervisor."

"You're also the man of her dreams."

A little bit shocked, he leaned backwards. Lindsey smiled one of her innocent smiles. "That's at least what she told me."

"She told you I was the man of her dreams?"

"Yep."

Lindsey had always been good at lying and this time was no exception. Although… it wasn't a real lie, she knew Grissom was the man of Sara's dreams, only she hadn't said that using those words.

"So, tell me, uncle Grissom, is she the woman of your dreams?"

"Lindsey, it's none of your business who I dream about."

"So it's true." She jumped up in excitement when she saw the man blush. "It is true!"

"What's true?" Grissom and Lindsey both looked up in shock when Sara entered. Lindsey was the first to recover. "Grissom will tell you, Sara. I'm going to find my mom." She left the room, but waited just outside in the hallway.

"So, what is it that you have to tell me?" Sara asked with one of her beautiful smiles.

"That she's in big trouble!" Grissom sighed. Sara smiled again. "Why?"

_Come on, uncle Grissom, say it! Say it!_

"She found out something about me that I didn't want her to know."

"Oh. And what might that be?"

"Who I dream about."

Sara seemed a little scared to find out, but she still asked: "And who might that be?"

"You."

Lindsey knew for sure that little word would have caused Sara's heart to stop beating for a little while.

"You… dream about me?"

Grissom stood up. "Yes, I do. And I have reasons to believe I appear in your dreams."

This time Sara blushed. "Did Lindsey tell you that?"

"Is it true?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Sara, I told you my secret, now you tell me yours."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I dream about you all the time."

Grissom slowly walked up to her. "Well… I dream about you, you dream about me, that should mean something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sara nodded as Grissom came even closer to her. "But I…"

Before she could say another word, Grissom had brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Lindsey giggled out loud with happiness. She had done it!


End file.
